


Secret Agent W

by Japo_Chan23



Series: Connecting the Links [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Humor, Humorous Ending, I have no idea what Hyrule Warriors is about but lets pretend I do, I loved writing this lmao, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Mild Language, No Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Oneshot, Some Plot, Tetra is mentioned, Twilight's a little shit, Wind and Warriors centric, Wind and Warriors share exactly One Brain Cell, i love them, it's weird - Freeform, they're like brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japo_Chan23/pseuds/Japo_Chan23
Summary: When a wolf comes out of nowhere, not many people are as suspicious of him as Wind and Warriors think they should be. So they take it into their own hands to make sure that "Wolfie" is actually who he says he is and that he's a good guy like the rest of the hero's believe him to be.
Series: Connecting the Links [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753246
Comments: 21
Kudos: 168





	Secret Agent W

When a wolf appeared out of nowhere and suddenly took a nap with blood around its muzzle, everyone besides a select few was shocked. 

Warriors and Wind the most shocked, to say the least. 

"What the hell is a Wolfos doing here?" Legend asked from his seat, narrowed eyes at the wolf that was resting by Wild.

"Oh this is Wolfie," Wild introduced nonchalantly, waving his spoon in the direction of the sleeping animal. 

Warrior grimaced at the wolf, not trusting the animal that came out of nowhere that  _ apparently _ Wild already knew out. The captain glanced at Wind, who was still focused on the blood that looked like it was going to be stained in its fur unless it got cleaned soon.

"Does it, uhm-" Warriors coughed into his hand, before making a gesture to the wolf, "- always have blood around its mouth?" His eyes drifted to study the rest of the wolf, his eyes widening. "As well as a  _ chain _ ?" 

"Hm?" Wild looked down at his companion who was snoring quietly. The champion tilted his head at the sight, before shrugging. "Yeah, it's nothin new, don't worry about it." 

"That's a little suspicious, don't you think?" Wind mumbled, crossing his arms across his chest. 

Warriors huffed. "Yeah it is, isn't it?" He scratched his neck. "What do you think it's about?" 

"Hmmm." Wind rubbed his chin, before snapping as if struck with realization. "He's obviously a jailbird! He'd have to had escape if he didn't have a key to get the chain off," Wind said, pointing at Wolfie's leg with the aforementioned chain attached. 

Warriors scrunched up his nose. "Who the hell says jailbird nowadays? But you do have a point. He'd have to had to do something to be put in jail, especially since he's a wolf."

"Mhm mhm," Wind agreed with a nod. "Like murder," he said, still nodding. 

"What?!" Warriors glanced down at the younger hero, gobsmacked. He shook his head, getting over his shock. "If he killed someone then they would put him down."

"Oh yeah, that's true. Hmmm." Warrior hummed along with Wind as the two studied the wolf. 

"Arson?" 

"Arson." 

"What was that about arson?" Warriors rolled his eyes. Of course bird brain overheard their conversation. "Nothing Sky, just talking about Wild's pet over there," he said, nodding his head in the direction of Wild and Wolfie, the former patting the wolf as he cooked dinner for the rest of the group. 

"You..." Sky trailed off, his eyebrows furrowing. "You think Wolfie, the  _ wolf _ , committed arson?" 

"Is that so hard to believe!? You rode a giant bird!" Wind shouted, throwing his hands in the air. 

"Those two don't correlate at all!" Sky shouted back, his hands on his hips. "Besides, no way a good boy would commit arson. He's just taking those pets. He was probably abused by his previous owner," Sky said solemnly, shoulders slumping. 

Wind and Warrior looked at each other as they rolled their eyes at Sky's statement. They would believe the other hero  _ if _ Wolfie's mouth wasn't covered in blood. 

"We're gonna get to the bottom of this," Wind said, standing up as he marched towards Wolfie, Warriors following the small hero soon after. 

"Wait- hey!" Sky followed suit as the all came before Wild who was just about to taste test their dinner, the spoon moments from touching his lips. 

"Uhm... can I help you three?" Wild asked, blinking rapidly as he slowly put the spoon down. Wolfie awoke from his short nap, yawning briefly before looking up as well, tilting his head. 

"We know what you did, wolfos!" Wind pointed an accusing finger at Wolfie with Warriors nodding along. Wild looked at Wolfie with a brow raised, the wolf just whining in response as he laid his head down on his front paws. 

"And-" Sky interrupted, "-you did absolutely nothing wrong!" The hero crouched with a smile, going to pet Wolfie before pausing, his hand hovering over Wolfie's head, before gently patting him. "We'll be going now, sorry to bother you," Sky said.

"Come on!" Wind groaned as he and Warriors were dragged back to their original seats. "We need to investigate! He's a convicted felon Sky! Look at him!" Wind pointed back at Wolfie, who was just licking his paw before he began to chew it. Sky raised an eyebrow at him. 

"He's just behaving normally. And if you do  _ anything _ to him, I will not hesitate to do the same to you, I swear to Hylia," he whispered, before leaving the two. 

"Damn," Warriors said, followed by a low whistle. "What a mess. What's the plan now pirate boy?" Warriors said, placing his arm on top of Wind's shoulder to use as an armrest. 

"Shut the fuck up captain before I cut your tongue out and feed it to the wolf," Wind grunted, shrugging Warriors arm off. Warriors laughed as Wind rolled his eyes. "We eat for now and just lay low, before we jump in at night when everyone's asleep." 

"When are you on watch?" Warriors asked, watching Wolfie with narrowed eyes. He was still chewing his paw, before Wild swatted at his face, which then prompted Wolfie to start chewing on  _ his _ hand, which caused Wild to start yelling and smacking the wolf with his spoon. Warriors grimaced. 

"After Sky," Wind said, watching scene across from them. "Do you think Wild's gonna clean that?" 

"Probably not. My shift's after Time's, so it'll probably be better to do it during yours cause Sky goes to sleep faster than the old man," the Captain explained. Wind nodded.

With it planned out they would for sure get the wolf to admit to his crimes, but for now... 

"Food's ready!" Wild shouted with a grin. 

Food first, convicted felon later.

And when later finally came, oh boy were they ready for it. 

They talked about where they would bring Wolfie during dinner and how they would talk to him. It  _ was _ a wolf after all so it was threatening in its on way, so they had to step their game up. Which was just to bring food and their swords. 

Warriors fell asleep easily with the plan in mind and Wind struggled to fall asleep. He barely got some rest before Sky woke him for his shift. Show time. 

After making sure Sky was fast asleep (which didn't take long), Wind made his way over to Warrior. Wind contemplated if he should wake Warrior up quietly or not, so he just settled on slapping his forehead. "OW- What the fuck Wind?" Warriors grunted, hitting Wind's leg as he got up, rubbing his eyes. 

"We got a felon to interrogate, come on," Wind said, almost jumping with glee at the idea. He never really got the chance to ever interrogate anyone when he was on a ship, since that was always Tetra job. He thinks. Whatever. 

"Oh, right." Warriors stretched his arms above his head, grunting before he stood up silently. "Do you got everything already?" 

"Nah, not yet. I'll get the stuff, you get the felon," Wind instructed. Warriors nodded, before the two of them went their separate ways- the younger hero going to gather the supplies that they had hid in some bushes, and Warriors went to where Wolfie was sleeping. 

Warriors stood there silently, not exactly sure  _ what _ he was supposed to do. He didn't think he would get this far, really. 

Humming out loud, he rummaged through his pockets, hoping to find some food or something. Pulling out an old strip of meat, he winced. Hopefully it wasn't  _ that _ bad, but it'll have to do to get Wolfie to follow him. 

Sighing, he lightly nudged Wolfie until he woke, piercing blue eyes narrowed at Warriors. Grinning  _ very _ suspiciously, Warriors raised the strip of meat. "Follow me, I have more food." Wolfie huffed, before nodding. Food was food, after all.

' _ Holy shit I can't believe he's following me _ ,' Warriors thought as he led the wolf far enough away from the camp where they wouldn't be heard. Wind was already there. 

Sighing, Warriors dropped the strip of meat onto the ground before he went to stand by Wind, who had his arms crossed and a fairy bottle in hand to provide light. "SO, Wolfie, if that's even your real name," Wind said, bringing the fairy bottle closer to Wolfie (he had to go on his knees to do so). "How much time did you spend, huh?" 

"Yeah, what'd you do you become a convicted felon?" Warriors followed up, also getting on his knees to get closer to Wolfie to better interrogate him. Wolfie's ears went flat against his head with a whine. 

"Not talking, huh?" Wind huffed, before he produced an apple from behind his back. "How 'bout now?" 

"Do wolves even like apples?" Warriors asked, eyeing the red fruit. 

"Ask  _ him _ the questions, not me!" Wind said, waving the apple around in his hand as he made a face at Warriors. Warriors just raised his hands up in defense as he rolled his eyes. 

Wolfie eyed the apple for a moment, sniffing the air for a moment before he paused, as if thinking. The wolf looked around, before walking off to grab a stick, returning moments later. The wolf concentrated as it tilted its head, trying to draw in the dirt. 

"What's it doin," Wind said, watching the wolf, dumbfounded. 

"Writing in the dirt, obviously," Warriors said, slapping the back of Wind's head. Wind pushed Warriors over in retaliation, the taller man falling over and landing in the wolf's drawing. Wolfie growled at the man for doing that, pawing at Warrior's head before just stepping on his face for ruining his art. 

"Get off me, mutt!" Warriors yelled as quietly as he could, spitting as he sat up. He glared at Wind as the pirate laughed at him.

Wolfie would've rolled his eyes, but didn't attempt to do so, so he just went back to writing in the sand. He had  _ tried _ to draw something that would look like a crime, but that didn't really work out considering Warriors fell in it. Plus it didn't look that good anyways. Stepping back, Wolfie looked down at what he wrote, nodding in satisfaction before dropping the stick. 

Wind and Warriors glanced at each other before looking down at the dirt. 

"Is... is this supposed to be a five?" Warriors asked, tilting his head. 

"It looks like a backwards 's'," Wind said, crossing his legs before handing the apple to Wolfie. 

Wolfie was a little hurt at them judging his five, because  _ excuse them _ writing with a stick in your mouth sideways was hard as fuck and he'd like to see them try! 

"What's that suppose to mean," Wind mumbled, poking at the number. Or backwards letter. 

"Hm." Warriors paused, the two heroes tilting their head in unison. "OH!" Warriors shouted, "that's how long he was in prison for!" 

"Five years!?" Wind shouted back, before covering his mouth. The others were still asleep, and while they were out a ways where you couldn't have been heard talking normally, they might wake someone up if they keep yelling. 

Time. They would wake Time up if they kept yelling. Because he's the lightest sleep out of everyone in the group. 

Wolfie nodded, before wagging his tail happily. "What would you go to prison for for five years?" Warriors mumbled. "Nothing that bad, I think," he mumbled. 

"What if he meant five decades?" Wind said, eyes widening as if he just cracked the code to something. 

"Wind, that is the single most ingenious thing I've ever heard, of  _ course _ he meant five decades, why didn't I think of that," Warrior berated himself. He was Captain of the Royal Guard! He should've known cause his Super Smart Captain Skills were just That Good.

"Well, what could you go to jail for five decades for then?" Wind asked, going back to the original question as he pulled more food out to give to Wolfie.

Warriors paused, thinking to himself, before his eyes widened. "He was totally working for a corrupt government! But, hear me out, was working for a resistance and was like an inside dog, but the government found out and locked him up for treason, but because he had information they didn't kill him, but just locked him up!" Warriors explained, as if everything was suddenly started to connect. 

Wolfie stared at the two for a moment, expression as deadpanned as it could possible be in this form, before Wolfie just decided 'fuck it', and barked happily, nodding along. He wonders how long he could drag on this story and how believable he could make it to Wind and Warriors, but make it seem completely implausible to the others. 

"We figured it out!" Wind said with a jump in the air, a large grin on his face. "This convicted felon is indeed a good guy!" 

"Hell yeah!" Warriors grinned along with Wind, before he turned to Wolfie, scratching him behind the ear. "Don't worry wolf dude, I get where you're coming from," he said, winking.

Wolfie blinked, before just panting at the ear scratches he was getting. He considered staying there for a few more minutes, before he decided that they were gone from camp without someone on watch for long enough. 

Growling to get Warriors to stop, he stood, and left back to camp. Wind and Warriors exchanged glances before they followed the wolf in silence, Warriors returning to bed and Wind going back to his post until the next shift. 

When morning came, Wind and Warriors exchanged not so subtle glances to each other as they watched Wolfie. "He's like a secret spy still," Wind whispered to Warriors as they gathered their stuff up. "No one here knows about his treason besides us." 

Warriors nodded. "They probably just didn't believe him when he tried to explain to them, but we can get them to believe it, right?" 

"Right," Wind nodded confidently. "Hey, guys!" Wind shouted, gaining attention from the other heroes. "Wolfie did treason!"

Warriors nodded next to Wind as the others exchanged glances with each other. Hyrule looked at Legend, as if asking if his predecessor knew what was going on, but only received a confused shrug in return. 

"How many times do I have to tell you two to leave Wolfie alone!" Sky said, placing his hands on his hips as if he was about to scold them. "Wolfie didn't do any sort of crime whatsoever. He's a good boy! Aren't you Wolfie?" Sky said, his voice pitched slightly higher as he turned to Wolfie, who just barked happily in return. 

Wind huffed as Warriors scowled. They wouldn't believe them, and... it was starting to feel a little ridiculous, but they  _ knew _ what Wolfie was trying to tell them last night. 

The two ended up dropping the ordeal, but they knew that Wolfie was secretly a double agent who committed treason against his corrupt government to save everyone. Maybe Wolfie was another version of them that held the Triforce of Courage as well if he was willing to risk it all, but Wind and Warriors didn't discuss it for awhile. 

But within the next few days, when Wind and Warriors went out to get more wood, they spotted Wolfie walking around as well, a small pouch around him filled with who knows what, but what Wind and Warriors  _ assumed _ to be documents. They all exchanged glances, before Wolfie winked at the two, before running off. 

The two shouted at each other as they jumped, because they  _ knew _ they were right, they just  _ knew _ it! 

They had ran back to camp as soon as they got everything, and watched as Wild sorted through berries he had just gotten before they went over to Wolfie and gave him pets with large grins. 

Wolfie may have had everyone else fooled, but they knew his secret.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the title from Sherry Bomez over on the LU Discord!!! 
> 
> Also just want to thank some other people that were there in the general headcannons chat where we talked about this because it inspired me to write it so i did a lw of it which lasted for like an hour and twenty minutes? 
> 
> Anyways thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it!
> 
> EDIT 9/25/2020: This fic is getting some traction, so I just want to drop a few links here. 
> 
> Breonna Taylor was wrongfully murdered 6 months ago. Her murderer is being charged for the shots he missed. Please help by taking action to get the justice that Breonna deserves. 
> 
> No justice, no peace.
> 
> More information found [here.](https://justiceforbreonna.org/)
> 
> [Sign this petition to help bring justice for Breonna.](https://action.justiceforbreonna.org/sign/BreonnaWasEssential/)  
> [A website containing more information and how else you can help Breonna.](https://msha.ke/30flirtyfilm/#top-picks)  
> [The official GoFundMe for Breonna Taylor's family.](https://www.gofundme.com/f/9v4q2-justice-for-breonna-taylor?)  
> [This is the Louisville Community bail fund. Consider donating to help protestors.](https://actionnetwork.org/fundraising/louisville-community-bail-fund/)  
> [Another website explaining what happened and providing more links/resources (I grabbed previous links from here).](https://www.elle.com/culture/career-politics/a32477844/breonna-taylor-police-shooting-kentucky/)
> 
> Thank you for reading. Stay safe. 
> 
> ACAB.


End file.
